Spoiled
by Molly Short
Summary: Not everyone is meant to be a pokémon trainer, but most tend to get their own way.


Not everyone in the world is meant to be around pokémon, some people just don't have what it takes to be a trainer, a breeder, a coordinator, or just a friend to the little beasts. Some people shouldn't be around other living creatures' period, but more times than not, those particular people will get what they want anyways, just because they want it…

"What do you _mean_ you don't have any available starter pokémon? I thought you were the famous Professor _Rowan_, don't you always have pokémon ready for newbie's?" the hulking man sneered, his voice full of contempt.

"Now sir, there is no need to raise your voice with me, or regard me in such a manner, there is nothing I can do about your current predicament, you should have been here earlier like all of the other trainers, all I have left is—" the professor in question had to cut himself off and slam the palm of his hand to his forehead, realizing the mistake he made just slightly too late.

The man smiled, causing chills to go up and down the professors spine, "all you have left is what _professor_?"

Professor Rowan sighed, refusing to lie "All we have left are the starter pokémon for trainers next month."

"Then we'll take one of those!" next to the huge man there stood a rather large boy, his hand raised in triumph.

"Now, listen hear sonny, those poke…"

"My name is Devon" the overly large boy growled.

"Right, sorry, _Devon_" Rowan emphasized his name, losing patience, "those starter pokémon aren't quite ready yet to be given to inexperienced trainers, they still need to grow, and they've all only recently hatched."

The boy huffed, glaring at the professor and crossing his arms, he did not take refusal well. Soon enough the professor would see just how badly he took it…

` The man rested a hand on the boy – Devon's – shoulder.

"Calm down my boy," he murmured in the childs ear before looking back up to the professor.

"How much you want?"

"Excuse me?" Rowan asked, taking a step back.

"I _said_ how much you want, for one of those little starters of yours?"

"Th-They're not for sale." Professor Rowan was not the type to stutter.

"Sure they're not, how about 10 000 poké"

"No"

"50 000"

"N-No"

The man smiled, "100 000 poké, take it or leave it."

Professor Rowan stared, his mouth agape, that was a lot of poké his researchers could work with, they could finally get started on their newest project, that money could help them get started at changing the pokémon world.

"Fine, I'll take it."

The man's smile grew wider, "I thought you might."

Rowan sighed and turned to leave the room, "Let me go get them so you can pick your starter." He said before punching in the code to one of his many locked doors.

The boy waited with baited breath, jumping from one foot to the next incapable of containing his excitement until Professor Rowan returned with three small red and white spheres in his hands. Pressed the white button in the middle and all of the balls enlarged before he threw them into the air and three very different pokémon came out of them in a blue of blinding white light.

"This here is Turtwig, the tiny leaf pokémon, next to it is Piplup the penguin pokémon, and on the far right is Chimchar the chimp pokémon." The professor informed the two boys, first gesturing to a tiny green turtle like pokémon with what seemed to be a twig sticking out of its head, then to a blue coloured penguin, and finally to a tiny red and yellow monkey with a flame like tail.

The boy didn't even examine the pokémon before leaping at the professor and grabbing the pokéball with the fire emblem on the front, he then bent over and grabbed the little monkey roughly between his hands and placed it on his shoulder.

"I want the ugly fire monkey!" he announced before turning and running out the door as fast as his stubby legs would carry them.

The boy's father gave Professor Rowan one last menacing smile, and handed him a wad of poké efore turning to follow his boy out.

Professor Rowan watched them leave and a tiny voice in the back of his mind tried telling him what a horrible thing he had just done to that young chimchar, but he refused to believe it, and instead turned his back to the door and headed to the back room of his laboratory.


End file.
